


Outtake: Black and Gold: Mickey's Farewell

by Frin



Series: Black And Gold [4]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 13:56:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20136571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frin/pseuds/Frin
Summary: A missing scene from Black and Gold...





	Outtake: Black and Gold: Mickey's Farewell

He slipped into the sad room and was taken aback by the sparseness of it. It was dark and smelled musty and old.

The Doctor clicked on the light and surveyed the room, blinking. It had very little in it. A laptop on the dressing table gathering dust. Some pictures stuck on the wall around his bed. Inside the wardrobe, there were just a few items of clothing.

It certainly didn’t feel like it had been somebody’s home for the years that Mickey had been here.

He studied the photographs on the wall. There were some of his Nan, or rather, Rickey’s Nan. There were plenty of Jackie and Pete looking very happy. A few of aliens that he had obviously played a part in capturing while he was at Torchwood here. There were many of Tony at varying ages.

The photographs that he had of Rose showed a side to Mickey that the Doctor hadn’t ever seen properly but loaded with feelings that he, himself was familiar with.

She was even more beautiful in the pictures he had captured her in. Even the ones where she was pulling faces at the camera.

Truly, the person to produce these images cared for the subject very deeply.

The Doctor wondered if the Time Lord would ever understand this as he now did. Mickey was a victim to missing Rose Tyler too.

He sat down at the dressing table and tried the laptop. To his surprise, it flickered into life.

There were many files, some dubious and some not. The Doctor flicked through unfinished reports of alien incidences until he found what he was looking for.

There were three files. One for Rose, one for Tony and one for the Doctor. The Doctor opened his file.

There was a headshot of Mickey sitting exactly where he was sitting now.

_"Doctor? Wow, you’re there? Well, if she did manage that, then I’m talking to you and if I’m not and she didn’t manage it, then I will be seeing you around I would imagine. Then I will probably give you a slap for being an idiot!” He paused and looked about him briefly before looking back at the screen._

_”Thing is… I couldn’t stay… she doesn’t want me and I’m in deeper than ever. Tony is… incredible and I can’t pretend that I don’t care about him intensely. But even now, at three, he’s beginning to see the cracks. I’m not bright enough for him. He needs a better man than me. And if you’re not here, with them, then I will die trying to persuade you that you have to get back to them. They need you… so much!” He paused again, sniffed._

_”If you are there, then understand why I couldn’t have stayed watching you make them complete. I wouldn’t ever want them harmed and I trust that you will take your responsibility to them seriously? This isn’t a game anymore. You have to keep them safe from the monsters, not seek them out! Anyway… I’ve left messages for Tony and Rose… my goodbyes… you know? Cheers mate, good luck!”_

The screen went black and then asked if he wanted to play again, he clicked no and deleted it. Then it asked if he wanted the next file to be played. It was Tony’s. The temptation to see what he had said was burning. His finger twitched at the pad. But he stopped himself.

Then he turned off the laptop, closed it, stood up and picked it up. He turned out the light and shut the door on the room. He knew that Jackie hadn’t had the heart to have it cleared in all this time and he left it virtually undisturbed.

Rose stirred when he got into the bed and rolled over. “You been wandering?” she whispered.

“Mmmm… yeah.” 

She opened her eyes further at the lack of communication, which was unusual coming from him. “What you got there?” Her head cocked up.

“Mickey’s computer.” 

She sat bolt upright. “Have you been snooping in Mickey’s stuff? That ain’t right!”

“Well, it was bothering me, that he didn’t leave anything for Tony... no goodbye… turns out, he has. And for you too.”

“Yeah? Oh, I thought… well, you know, thought that maybe I deserved to be treated like that after the way I treated him… but not Tony… they had a real bond… a… a human bond!” She looked at him a little guiltily, wondering if he minded this.

“Rose, I’m glad Mickey was here for you when I couldn’t be… of course I’m envious of the time he had with Tony, but it’s far better than the alternative, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, what did he say? How did he explain it to Tony?”

“Oh, I didn’t look, not at yours, or Tony’s… only at mine… bog standard stuff… told me to look after you and not risk the pair of your lives, that sort of thing…”

“Sounds like him… can I see?” She had her eyes on the laptop and the Doctor handed it over to her and got off the bed.

“Help yourself, I’m going to take a quick shower…”

“You don’t have to go… I’ve nothing to hide!”

“I know, just want to the decent thing for once, for Mickey.” 

He had no desire to see Mickey’s eyes as he said his final farewell to Rose. He had been there all too often, he didn’t need to be reminded how it felt to be apart from her without hope. 

When he got back from his shower, Rose had finished drying her eyes and wiping her nose and looked a little blotchy. He smiled at her and gave her a hug.

“We grew up together… it’s like he died or something…”

“Yeah… but surely it is better that we al have that closure? Tony needs to let go of him entirely. Sometimes, just a little, I feel a distance between us.”

“But, you two are great together, Tim, it’s just that you do worry about the bond… the one you’re forming with the baby now… it will come as you educate him. You said there is something sparking between him and the baby?”

“Yes, Rose, but it’s weak, the bond I have with her is much stronger!”

Rose shook her head and touched his face gently, “I think, at the end of the day, what you two have is very special... if it never comes, it doesn’t matter… it’s more than he had before and it’s enough, honestly, it really is!” 

The Doctor looked at her for a long, thoughtful moment and then nodded his head, “yeah, you’re right... so, we’d better show Tony in the morning… together?”

“Oh, yes, together that’s very important. Did I tell you recently how much I love you?”

“I don’t believe I’ve heard you say it in a while, Mrs. Lord… perhaps you’d care to show me just how much?”

“You know what? I’d love to and… I always will!”

***************************************

Tony sat on his lap and looked at the screen flickering to life. His expression was solemn, almost angry, but by the way he gripped her hand, Rose knew how nervous he was of this moment.

_"Hello, Mate… look, you know how it goes, don’t you? Everything is happening so fast… your Mum is off to find… your Dad and I want to go back… back to all my friends in the other universe. If she succeeds in bringing him home, I won’t be needed and you will be a happy family. If you could see how your Mum smiles when she’s with him, you’d understand…” Mickey paused for a moment._

_”Anyway, I’m really gonna miss you, you know that? We had some brilliant times, didn’t we? All those stories… Rose’s adventures… your dad will have a thousand more to tell you… honest, and he hardly sleeps just like you… you’ll be a right old pair of night birds. If she fails at getting him there, I’ll find him, I’ll tell him all about you… he’ll have to come then, won’t he? Another thing, be careful, trouble tends to follow him about a bit… I don’t want you getting caught up in anything dangerous… not until you’re a lot bigger anyway!" Mickey paused again and gave the camera a cheeky grin and a wink._

_"Look after Rusty for me. I'm not sure if the Doctor is a dog sort of person, I know he's not overly keen on cats, but we know about that, don't we? Yeah, he's your dog now! If I do ever get the chance to visit, you know I'll be there, like a shot, don't you? You take care of your mother, won't you? I'm really going to miss our chats. See ya mate!"_ The screen froze and then went black.

Tony turned in his father's arms and wept soundly for a long time while the Doctor and Rose joined together in comforting their son.


End file.
